High-School: Moments that count
by Caktis
Summary: Sonic and Amy are rivals. They have always been rivals, until the first day of school came. They get trapped In a Janitors closet. Will loooove come in between them? Valentine the cat belongs to @Chelliegrace And Ava belongs to Mellissafox9 on youtube. The rest of the characters belong to SEGA & Sonic team. {Sonamy one shot story)
My name, is Amy Rose. I'm 16 years old. Before we get on with the rest of the story, let me tell you a little about my past. I grew up to be trained as a pro karate master. Yet, my mother on the other hand wanted me, to learn how to run Animal Shelters. So basically, I was doing both. I was good at fighting, yet also Animals loved me. At age 7 my mom gave birth to my new baby sister, Ava. That day was a joyous day, yet the saddest day of my life. My mom died that day. The doctor said it was either her life, or Ava's. She wasn't selfish, so she chose to give birth and to die. After that day my father and I worked hard to raise Ava. Even though she was my little sister, I treated her like I was her mother. And since my mom couldn't run the shelter still, my Aunt had to do it for her.

My dad also kept on training me, for self-defense. At age 10, I earned my black belt. I was known to be a Karate Master in the neighborhood. This all vanished one day, when new neighbors moved a block away from our house. My dad decided to befriend them, and once he did, My father told me that the new neighbors that moved here had a son that would like to Challenge me, in fighting. Their son's name, its Sonic the hedgehog. Ever since that day he told me, I practiced for an hour every day of the week. I thought fighting one of our new neighbors, was a laughing matter. I thought he wouldn't stand a chance to my excellent fighting skills. Boy was I wrong.

Two weeks later, The Neighbors arrived, so I could fight their son. A tall man, introduced his son. He was a blue hedgehog, with green eyes, and his quills were sharp. I have to admit, he was pretty cute, not that I had a crush or anything on him. Sonic smirked at teased that I wouldn't be able to beat him, and he also kept bragging about how he got his black-belt at age 5 years old.

Once my father called us, to start the challenge, I didn't stand a chance against him. I used all my fighting skills, but Sonic either blocked, or dodged them all. Just as I was about to give up, he grabbed me by my neck, and lifted me off the ground, like I was the weight of a piece of paper. His smirk grew a little wider. I grew scared, and tried squirming away, but he held on tightly to me. My father was disappointed in me, because I knew he'd taught me better. Sonic was now, my rival.

(Future: 6 years later)

Like I said, I'm 16 years old now, about to turn 17. And my sister is 9 years old. It's been 6 years of that day Sonic was known to be my rival. Today is my First day of High school. The first day of being a junior. Yup, I'm in 11th grade.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" My little sister, Ava woke me, by jumping on my bed, calling my name multiple times.

"Uhnggggg... what Ava?" I asked, still half asleep.

"C'mon! Its 7:45! School starts at 8:15 for me!" She tried to push me off the bed.

"Alright, Alright! I'm up!" I groaned, sitting up from my nice comfy bed. I got from under the covers and quickly went to the bathroom, to brush my teeth, hair, and wash my face. Once finished, I grabbed my sister and I's backpacks, and headed downstairs, for breakfast.

"Good Morning Amy," My father smiled.

"Morning dad! I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll eat breakfast at school."

"Sure thing! Remember to pick Ava up from school later on! I might stay at work late today."

"Gotcha!"

"Oh and also do your training when you come back,"

"Okay dad! Bye! Ava c'mon! Your bus is coming!" I yelled.

"Coming Amy!" She ran down the stairs, grabbed her bag from my hands, and rushed to the bus stop. I followed.

Ava got on her bus to leave for her school. And 5 minutes later my bus came. I got on the bus, and sat in an empty seat. Once we arrived at school, we all received our schedules, and I read mine,

Locker #: 20

1 Chemistry - The teacher will assign you with a lab partner for the first and second semester.

2 Literature

3 Math

4 Cooks Ed - Learn how to bake cookies, cake, and cupcakes.

5 Geography - The teacher will assign you with a Geography partner for the first semester.

6 Lunch - free period

8 Gym

9 Animal Club

I walked to my locker, and accidentally bumped into someone on the way. I slipped and fell dropping all my books. The person I bumped into caught me and apologized.

"Woah! Sorry didn't see you there," A deep voice said, and chuckled. Something about that chuckle seemed familiar. I looked up and saw a blue hedgehog, with green eyes. He looked a lot like, wait, no way!

"Sonic?"

His eyes widened, and I guess he realized who I was.

"A-Amy?" He chuckled even more than before.

"How's it going Amy? You look different, than the last time saw you!"

Instead of replying, I grabbed my books and shoved him out of my way, and went to my first class.

(Sonic POV)

My old rival, Amy walked away from me. I had to admit she looked pretty cute since the last time I saw her. And another thing I have to admit is that I've always had a crush on her since the day we met. I blushed at the thought. I guess she was still upset at me, but I have a plan that could change her attitude towards me today. I just need a little help from some friends of mine. I walked into our club meeting room in the school. And when I say 'our' I mean, Tails and his Girlfriend cream, Knuckles, and our new friend Valentine.

"Alright guys! Club meeting!" I said rather loudly.

"Sure! Whatcha need?" Valentine chirped.

"Oh wait let me guess, another prank on the geography teachers?" Knuckles chuckled.

"Sonic, pranking the geography teachers isn't polite. Why not prank the math teacher?" Cream suggested.

"OH I have a perfect prank for the math teacher too!" Tails exclaimed.

"No no no! I'm not pranking anyone actually. Kinda the opposite."

"Wait, what? So you're not gonna prank anyone? Well I'll say, what do ya want then?" Valentine asked.

"Well there's this girl..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Aww shucks! Sonic's gotta crush!" Valentine chirped.

I blushed.

"I have a plan to get her to change her attitude towards me."

"OH I HAVE PLANS TO! Let's try my plan first!" Valentine squealed.

"But-"I tried to explain, but Tails interrupted me.

"NO! Your plan's always fail!"

"TAILS! THAT'S NOT POLITE!" Cream yelled.

"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"Bahahahahahaha!"Knuckles laughed.

"At least I don't sit aroun' all day makin' dum' inventions." Valentine said.

"Um... there not dumb!"

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"FINE! Knuckles and I will do my plan, will you and cream do yours which is going to fail!" Tails said confidently.

"IT'S ON!" Valentine grabbed creamed hand and walked out the room.

(Amy's POV)

I walked to my next class, Math. Until someone grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around.

"Huh!?" I yelped.

"HI MY NAMES VALENTINE AND THIS IS CREAM!" A white cat, and cream colored rabbit greeted.

"Uhhh... Hi? I'm... Amy?"

"IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! OH, DO YOU KNOW SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!"

I was about to say yes, but she started ranting.

"SONIC IS A VERY NICE HEDGEHOG! HE'S STRONG, AND TALL, AND HANDSOME! YOU SHOULD GO OUT WITH HIM! I SURE WOULD. OMG DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!?"

I suddenly felt awkward having this conversation. She left me speechless. Instead of answering her I ran from these creepy, creatures.

(Sonics POV)

**Many failed attempts later**

After they tried doing all their plans, which all failed, I finally got to explain my plan. They agreed. Thank-goodness.

I walked out the room, and turned around to them,

"Remember your positions, for this plan. If we fail, so help me I'll kill knuckles." I chuckled.

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding!" I walked out the door.

(Amy's POV)

It was free period. I was about to walk to lunch, until someone grabbed my arm, and yanked me toward them. I looked up to see Sonic smirking at me.

"Let go." I tried yanking my arm out of his grip.

"Nahhh, I like seeing you try to struggle." He smirked.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him. Instead of listening, he dragged me with him alone in another room. He dragged me into the Janitors Closet and shut the door behind him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" I glared at Sonic.

"Okay, so before I get out this room, tell me what's gotten into you? Why are you ignoring me? Why do you send me glares every time I pass by or even look at you?"

"Because, YOU ARE MY RIVAL! Now let me out!" I tried to get through him, but he blocked me.

"Are you still mad about 6 years ago when I beat you?"

"YES! I've really wanted to make my father proud, but YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED TO MAKE THERE PARENTS PROUD! MY PARENTS WERE NEVER PROUD OF ME! THEY ALWAYS WANTED ME TO BE BETTER, THAN WHO I WAS!" He slammed me against the wall.

"Your life is no worse than mine!" I yelled at him, trying to push him off me.

"What makes you think so?"

I finally pushed him off me, and shoved him out of my way so I could get out this closet and away from him. He grabbed my arm, and his other hand grabbed my chin so I was forced to look at him.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

I got angry at him, and screamed back in his face,

"YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS BAD!? WELL NEWSFLASH BLUEBOY, MY MOM DIED AT GIVING BIRTH TO MY SISTER, SO I HAD TO RAISE HER, ALSO SINCE SHE DIED MY AUNT AND I HAD TO RUN HER JOB FOR HER! MY DAD ALWAYS WORKS, SO IM A PERSON WHO HAS TO COOK, CLEAN, WORK, AND PAY FOR THEM! I PAY BILLS, I BUY CLOTHES AND FOOD SO WE COULD SURVIVE!"

After all my yelling, I pushed him to the ground, and went to open the Janitors Closet door, only to find it locked. I started wiggling the knob, but it was no use, I was locked inside the closet with my rival.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Sonic smirked.

(1 hour later)

I can't do this anymore! I banged on the door screaming for help, but no one came. I could tell Sonic was getting annoyed, because he actually stood up, grabbed me, and forced me to sit down.

"JUST STOP! NO ONE CAN HEAR US! WE won't be getting out soon so just give up already!" He yelled at me.

"IM HUNGRY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You could have let me go to lunch, so I would be this hungry."

He chuckled.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!"

He was now laughing.

"Your f-face is s-so priceless!"

"LISTEN IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING AND FIND SOME FOOD FOR ME TO EAT, IM GOING TO EAT YOU!"

"Really?" He smirked.

"EWWW not in that way!"

"In which way are you talking about then?"

"I mean, eat you as in, kill you, fry you in a pan, and eat Hedgehog legs for lunch!"

"Ouch. That hurt right here." He said sarcastically.

"Just get me some food."

He chuckled. "Don't you ever think of something else that's not food?"

"Hmmm... I don't know, you got any ideas?" I rolled my eyes.

"How about we play a game. Truth or Dare."

"Whatever, you go first."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"The time I ate a doggy treat and thought it was cookies." I said casually. Sonic looked at me and bursted out laughing.

"Y-you ate dog food?! AND THOUGHT THEY WERE COOKIES!?" he laughed.

"Yeah, my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

He blushed.

"Okay, instead of answering that question, I'll give you a hint."

"What would that hint be?"

"Whoever I kiss, is the person I have a crush on." He blushed.

I smirked. "I can't wait to see who it is-. " I was interrupted when Sonic crashed his lips on mine. My eyes widened. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer. After about 3 minutes he let me go.

"Now you know."

I blushed at how he just confessed that he had a crush on me.

(2 more hours later)

I had fell asleep, I woke up when I heard voices from the hall. My eyes shot open, and I saw sonic asleep right next to me. I nudged him.

"Sonic, you hear that?"

His eyes shot open.

"Hear what?"

"Those voices! There near us!"

I jumped on and started banging on the door.

"SOMEONE HELP US! WERE TRAPPED!"

Good thing they heard us, if I stayed any longer in this closet I would have probably hate everything in sight. The voices unlocked the door for us, and I opened it to see my little sister Ava, and Valentine.

"THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING US OUT! WEVE BEEN STUCK IN THERE FOR 3 hours!"

"No prob! Oh and here is your little sister, she said you were supposed to pick her up, and she walked here just to find you." Valentine smiled.

Ava looked around and saw Sonic leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"AMY! IS that your boyfriend!?"

Just when I was about to say no, Sonic interrupted me.

"Yup!" He said.

"REALLY!? CAN I SEE YOU GUYS KISS!?" She chirped happily.

"Ava, I'm not going to-" But yet again, Sonic interrupted me with a light kiss.

"YAY! AMY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! AMY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" My little sister teased and sang.

I blushed at the fact that he kissed me again. I was just about to leave, when Sonic grabbed my arm gently, and asked,

"I know we got off to a wrong start, but Amy, will you go out with me?"

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

We said our goodbyes, and I walked home thinking,

'Let's just think this as one of those High school Moments, The ones that count.'

THE END!


End file.
